Sweet
by letmeupme
Summary: A day in a semi-fairytale setting. Young doctor Sesshoumaru with his newly wedded Ms. Taishou Kagome. As the title implies, it is sweet and not for the weak of the heart.. Best taken with a cup of black coffee, even if it is just a short drabble.


Kag/Sess

A simple drabble. Extra fluffy.

Sweet

by letmeupme

Doctor Sesshoumaru Taishou couldn't help but smile at the scene presented before him. It was so _Kagome._ Most newly-weds would have been filing for divorces under the circumstances, as the nurse had so kindly reminded him on his way home. Being the village doctor of a hospital with only one doctor, himself, and one male nurse allowed Sesshoumaru no reprieve from his duties. It was impossible for him and Kagome to have any kind of honeymoon. But because Kagome was NOT any plain 'newly-wed,' she was being her perfect, if slightly clumsy, bubbly self.

The sweet little thing had gone and baked a cake for him. All whipped cream and strawberries, the thing proudly sat on the table. Kagome, who'd probably intended to hide it away until the best moment, was bustling around the kitchen tidying up, oblivious to her husband standing in the doorway. Wearing the clothes _he _had bought her, she looked absolutely delicious. Sesshoumaru knew exactly what she was wearing. He'd had them commissioned 2 weeks before their marriage, the day after she'd accepted his marriage proposal. Sheer silk stockings with a tiny white polka dot pattern were fringed, out of sight now, of course, with the same pale blue of her smock. A soft cotton blouse of pure white was worn under the heavier fabric of her frilly blue smock. The frills on the high-neck and long cuffs on the blouse were again embroidered with blue cotton to match the smock, which ended a couple inches above her knees. The seamstress had been surprised by his request, but he'd known it would look perfect on her. And she liked it.

_"Oh, Sesshoumaru... I don't know what to say, it's so beautiful."_

Or

_"Oh, Sesshoumaru darling!"_

Followed by a kiss?

Or was it,

_Gasp, "It's so sweet- I don't know Sesshoumaru, you shouldn't have, I know we should be careful of overspending because you left your father's hospital to marry me."_

Or something like that the morning he presented it to her. He'd been too occupied with other things like her shiny, long hair to listen too closely..

_"You didn't have to do this, I know you were busy before the wedding, what with all the patients coming in from the spring hunt... "_

_"Shh, Kagome. I wanted to. And besides, I was a little worried that you'd chew me through for not being there the first day after our wedding."_

_She slapped his shoulder playfully._

_"Mou."_

_"So you like the clothes?"_

_"Of course I do, silly."_

_'Silly?' He made a show of looking affronted._

_Slipping her arms around his neck, she kissed him quietly on the cheek, and looked him in the eye. "Arigatou."_

What made her happy made him happy. So he made sure the seamstress did her best when making Kagome's clothes, for Kagome should never want for anything. In fact, emboldened by Kagome's response, he'd just ordered 3 more outfits when the seamstress had come to the hospital for her rheumatism. With socks, though. He doubted he could afford any more silk stockings until toadstool season, when patients came in by the dozen to be cured of food poisoning.

Careful not to alert Kagome of his presence, Sesshoumaru backed out of the living room and quietly reopened the front door. Bright sunlight seeped in, and the quiet that reigned outside was warm and welcoming. Stepping through the front door, he walked the short path to the front gate. Again he smiled. Only Kagome would have gone to the trouble of tending to his 'garden'. With her caring hands, the tiny stretch of barren, dry land now overwhelmed him with flowers and their scent. He still couldn't quite endorse the manure she'd insisted on using, though. Was it really necessary?

After giving the fence and the even taller gate it surrounded a speculative once-over, Sesshoumaru set down his suitcase and bag along with his shoes a few feet in front of the gate. He did not want his wife to be alerted to his presence yet, least of all by the gate squeaking as it was opened the wrong way. Rolling his sleeves, he began to climb the cherry tree just by the fence with all the agility of a young boy. Climbing the tree barefoot, he chuckled at himself self-depricatingly even as he cupped his hands around his mouth and called out,

"Kagome, I'm home!"

Listening to the crashing sounds no doubt made from Kagome's mad dash to hide all evidence of her 'surprise' his lips curved upward. 'A damsel in distress, even after the happily ever after-'

_Plop!_

Watching the bird's waste that had narrowly missed his head splashing against a lower branch, his smile turned to a grin.

'- and I guess I'll always be the young boy trying to catch the eye of his damsel.'

The end.


End file.
